Requiem
by True Essence
Summary: Hermione has been separated from Harry and Ron on their journey to defeat Lord Voldemort. She has no choice but to return to Hogwarts under the disguise of a new student and finds an unlikely friendship in the Head Boy and Death Eater... Draco Malfoy. Will they become friends... and perhaps much more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story was here at first but I have begun editing it. It was being co written by my friend and I, she does a really good Draco especially to my Hermione but I can't just let it sit in my head. She's been very busy so I'm going to continue the story. The first few chapters will have some of her dialogue and ideas but after a while it'll all just be me and my ideas. I hope that I play Draco well, I believe that I do Hermione quite well because I've been writing as her for about three years on role playing sites.

This first chapter has a lot of the moments/dialogue from the movie:_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part I _but I've added my own flair to it and of course changed some of the moments that happened. Hopefully I did a good job. Stay tuned, for now this part focuses on Hermione but in the next chapter Draco will become more and more involved.

Please read and review, please be kind in all of your postings if you have any. I'll be sure to respond.

I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, they all belong to J.K Rowling and her awesome HP Universe.

* * *

**Requiem**

Chapter 1

"That treacherous little bleeder! Is there no one we can trust?" Blue eyes were narrowed in anger and frustration, what just happened could NOT have just happened. They thought that he was on their side for Merlin's sake.

"They kidnapped her because he supported me" Harry said standing to his feet pulling off his back pack looking to his best mate "He was just desperate" he understood why Mr. Lovegood did what he did, why he betrayed them. Luna was his only daughter. She was all he had left and she was definitely more important that the three of them were to him, what was important, was that he helped them understand about the Deathly Hallows. At least he now knew… he had one of them in his personal possession. Ron looked to Harry, before glancing behind him towards the brunette who pulled herself to her feet after being the one leading the apparating. He let out a sigh and turned to walk away

"I'll do the enchantments"

Hermione looked to Ron as he walked past her towards the outer skirts of the forest; she continued to brush the dirt, twigs and leaves from her clothing before walking in the opposite direction to put up the tent. The ginger froze his eyes widening at the sudden appearance of a man blocking his path. A large amount of men with dirty faces, dark clothing and evil grins on their faces began to surround them, the boy-who-lived was stunned, how did they find them?

"Ello beautiful"

Hermione stumbled backwards at the appearance of the man, Scabior was his name. He was perched against a tree, his dark eyes focused solely on her just as her chocolate eyes were on him. A small gasp escaped her lips as he pushed from the tree to move towards her, glancing to her two best friends, they all made eye contact and pushed through the group of men and ran.

"Now don't hang about… SNATCH 'em!" Scabior said watching the dark brunette hair of the girl flying behind her as she dashed through the forest with her friends on her heels. He smirked and moved forward.

They were running, running through the forest, with a large group of Snatchers not too far behind. Being the fastest, Hermione was heading up the group, she tried not to look behind her for fear of tripping and causing them to be caught but she had to look, turning her head slightly she saw Harry catch up with her and that Ron was right behind her. The look in his eyes as he caught her gaze was one that made her heart beat sped up in rhythm. Was this her fault?

****Flashback****

Hermione sat just outside the tent with her book from Dumbledore in her lap, her eyes scanning the pages; she was on look out duty while Ron and Harry sat in the tent. Ron was injured, Yaxley grabbed hold of her leg as she apparated them from the Ministry of Magic after their attempt and success to grab the locket from Delores Umbridge and she splinched him. It was an accident and she remembered how scared and panicked she was when she saw his arm, she managed to help him so his arm was growing back but with his injury and him wearing Voldemort's locket, his attitude was even crankier than it ever had been. Hermione heard noises, so she walked to the edge of the barriers very slowly; she froze hearing twigs and branches being broken by heavy footsteps, letting out a startled gasp she saw a hooded dirty man carrying an unconscious boy in his large burly arms. Some pour muggleborn boy was found trying to hide. There were only three so that was a good thing. As they walked by, Hermione did everything she could to keep her breathing under control but she was afraid, the last man had black hair tied back in a messy ponytail and he was awfully close to where the barrier ended. Chocolate eyes followed him silently praying that they would continue

"Wha's that?"

Gasp. Thump. Thump. Thump.

He turned back; his face poised in a searching expression as he made his way back to the Gryffindor and faced her just as she held her breath making sure he did not hear her breathing. "Wha's that smell?" His voice was distorted by the barrier but she would not take any chances of him hearing her scared breathing. It seemed like ages that they stood there, he stood smelling, she stood not breathing, body and muscles tense. THUMP. The man turned at the sound "Wha' are you doin?"

"He's heavy"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to carry im?" Hermione let out her constricted breath as the man turned away

"Tha'd help"

"Pick him up!" The hooded man gathered up the limp body once more before following the man with the ponytail back up the path. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as they began to walk away, she never moved, she didn't plan to move until they were gone "Snatchers" turning her head, the brunette was joined by Harry who glanced at the men before looking to her. "Good to know your enchantments works"

"He could smell it… my perfume" she said quietly looking back to the man, the strange man who caught the scent of her Jasmine scented oils. Green eyes focused on her and he touched her shoulder

"Probably should chuck it then. We'll get you some more when all of this is over" he smiled trying to give her an encouraging expression but failed. Hermione looked back to him nodding her head before turning to walk back to the tent.

****End Flashback****

Perhaps it was her fault; the man she learned was Scabior probably recognized her smell. She hadn't thrown away the perfume like she made a mental note to do, with everything that happened from that moment to now… well it wasn't the most important thing on her mind. They were running so fast, dodging spells, shooting them, BAM! "AHH" Hermione screamed covering her head as the spell hit the tree causing the bark to explode; she ran around it and continued, pushing herself as fast as she could go. She heard a rustle of leaves, she slowed turning to see that Harry had fallen… what was she going to do? Focus Hermione! She turned to go back and help him but he was up quicker than she could make it back and he grabbed her arm turning her around

"Don't lose focus Hermione!" He shouted over the blasting spells. Harry shot a spell over his shoulder exploding the logs that Ron just managed to get past.  
"Argh!"

Hermione froze hearing the familiar sound of Ron's frustrated yell, she stopped just shy of a tree to see him sprawled out on the ground, and one of the Snatchers caught him around his legs with chains. Her eyes wide, she turned to go for him, to help him but the look in his eyes told her not too. Slowly, the muggleborn quickly turned back and ran, tears began to sting her eyes but she had to focus, she had to make it… Harry? Where was Harry! "Gotcha!" She pushed herself harder hearing two laughing voices, she almost got caught herself. Running, Hermione quickly threw a spell over her shoulder exploding the ground just in front of the two men causing them to fall. She knew that she was an excellent dueler; she knew how to fight while panic was in her heart and mind but this… this was frightening. She skidded to a stop seeing more dark figures coming towards her on the exact path she was running. _What to do?_ She asked herself, she turned quickly seeing Harry not too far behind her and she did the first thing that came to her mind, right arm raised, slender wand pointed directly to his face… POW! Harry tumbled to the ground feeling something stinging his face. Hermione dropped to the ground next to him just as he sat up; snatching his glasses from him she stuffed them into his coat pocket

"The hallows exist!" chocolate eyes glanced to him before glancing around at their incoming company as she moved to make sure he was not recognized. The swelling of his face would make it hard but she had to make sure that he would be safe. "But he's only after one of them! The last one! He knows where it is…" the last one? That would be the Elder Wand. She froze looking to him as he gave her this information "He's gonna have it by the end of the night, he knows about the Elder Wand." She let out a gasp but her response would have to wait, she was grabbed by Fenrir Greyback and pushed towards the open arms of another man.

"Don't touch he-oomph" Ron started as he was dragged over but the werewolf punched him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees.

"Leave him! Get off me!" She shouted trying to push him off but the man was a lot stronger than she

"Your boyfriend will get much worse, if he doesn't learn to behave himself!" Scabior said joining them. He walked over to Harry, looked him over as Greyback held him by the front of his jacket and began talking to him, she strained to hear but her own blood was pumping so loudly that she couldn't. She watched as he examined Harry before turning his head to her, the man holding her passed her off to Greyback as he went to relieve himself and she suddenly wished that the other man was holding her instead because she could feel him smelling her. Her eyes watched Harry carefully and Ron not paying attention to anything that was happening with her until she felt him touching her. She looked to him, he was smirking to her, she grunted in pain as her arms were pulled tighter behind her, her back arching slightly poking her chest out only to get a raised eyebrow. He smiled and pushed closer, he lifted a lock of her curl against Harry and Ron's shouts to leave her alone, she turned her head away when he leaned in to smell her more. She shivered in disgust at his touch, at his closeness "Wha about you lovely? Wha do they call you?"

Making a face at him she thought quickly, remembering a girl who graduated the same year Percy, Ron's older brother did "Penelope Clearwater, halfblood"

"I like you… I think I'll keep you" he trailed a dirty finger down her neck and she shivered out of disgust. They began to move, Greyback kept her arms behind her back while the other Snatchers took care of Harry and Ron. For a while it seemed like it was over but Harry managed to break free and stun Ron's captors. Hermione pulled against Greyback but all he did was wrap an arm around her waist keeping her firmly against him but she ducked seeing Ron's fist come towards them. She hit the ground when Greyback let go of her thanks to Ron's fist

"Come on!" Harry shouted grabbing her arm, Ron was right behind them as they ran once more, she heard someone shout **Incarcerous, **and they were aiming for Harry!

"Harry!" She shouted jumping in front of the spell letting the ropes wrap around her wrists, neck and legs making her fall to the ground "Oomph" Harry and Ron stopped "No! Go!" They looked as if they were about to deny her wishes but the look in her eyes and the sounds of the approaching men caused them to run. Giving Hermione a sad but determined look, Harry turned and moved quickly through the forest, Ron's eyes gave her a different expression, it was the one that she'd been wanting him to give her for two years now "Ron… go… please" She said pushing herself into a seated position, small tears trailing down her flushed cheeks. Just as the Snatchers appeared, Ron disappeared into the forest.

"Go after the other two, I got the girl" Scabior said pulling her to her feet. Greyback growled angrily before running with some of the others after her two best friends. She turned back to Scabior as he flicked his wand, the ropes released her only to wrap around her wrists tied in front of her, the rope was long enough for them to lead her with it and the curly haired witch took this moment to glance over her shoulder. Hopefully they were gone. Hopefully they got away. She and Scabior waited for the others, she sat on the ground watching him as he leaned on a tree

"You could let me go" She said tilting her head to the side. The man looked back to her and laughed, he walked over to her and touched her cheek

"I could but I won't. We don't come across pretty halfbloods like you often, besides you aren't muggleborn so it's not like you'd get a price for that pretty head of yours" He laughed as she jerked away from him only to be joined by his group of men. Harry and Ron did get away, she smiled a bit at that but it was short lived as they began to move.

* * *

That night was one of the worst nights of her life, her wrists were fortunately tied in front of her so she was able to lie a bit comfortably but they did not take much heed to their prisoners. They did not have many sleeping bags nor did they have a tent but she could lie on the ground without a fuss, her mind was working though, on how to get away. Scabior had her wand in his pocket and he was sleeping not too far from her, pushing herself up, Hermione slowly made her way over to him careful to not make a sound. She was graceful unlike Ron, who'd probably trip over his own feet, she almost smiled at the thought of the ginger but she had to focus. The brunette knelt in front of him, her bound hands would cause an obstacle but she was Hermione Granger, she'd figure out a way. Carefully maneuvering her way into his pockets, she found the slender wood of her wand and slowly but surely she managed to slip it from his pocket into the front of her coat.

"Frisky are we?" She gasped startled feeling his hand wrap around her wrists

"N-no… I'm just… I was sleep walking… o-or crawling." He laughed but she pushed her way away from him and went back to her place. At least she had her wand back, she had protection.

The next morning, she had a plan, Hermione claimed to have to use the bathroom, one of the younger Snatchers lead her a little bit away from the group and untied her. Making sure that he wasn't watching, she pulled her wand from her pocket and took off running, the young woman heard him shout for the others but she wasn't going to waste any time. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? She had no idea where Harry and Ron went, she couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place, Yaxley saw that place and she'd surely get caught then, perhaps she could go back to the lake, the place where she left her scarf. No… she knew where to go. Stopping for a moment, Hermione inhaled carefully before pulling at her magic to apparate herself. Opening her eyes, she moved towards the large intricate black iron gates, gripping them she looked through to see the path that led to the place, the place where she was sure she'd be safe. For a moment, she carefully considered what she was about to do. "I can't go in there like this" she muttered to herself, pulling for the lessons she learned with Professor McGonagall she used magic to darken her hair from its already dark brown color to the chocolate brown of her eyes. Turning back to the gates, she sent her patronus forward hoping that the otter would find the right person. She was back… she would be safe. Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 2, I had a hard time getting this one started up. I had to edit a bit of what my friend wrote just to make it all flow better, hopefully that came across the way I wanted it too. If something is amiss then please read and review letting me know so I can make mental notes. Please enjoy.

Also thanks to all of you who have either clicked the "favorite" button or who have "subscribed" to this story. I sincerely hope that I keep your interest and that you review as well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters stated in this chapter.

* * *

**REQUIEM**

CHAPTER 2

It was dead and dark inside the school, the sky held what seemed like a permanent bleakness and a cool wind was blowing outside. Severus Snape was now Headmaster, Amycus and Alecto Carrow joined the teaching staff and everything was just different. With Albus Dumbledore gone and dead, Hogwarts changed drastically, perhaps it took on the persona of the wizard or witch who was Headmaster of the school, because Snape was now in charge, Hogwarts followed in his footsteps of being moody, monotone and bleak.

Draco Malfoy was walking through the corridor making his way to the Library, his Slytherin robes billowed out behind him as he walked and he had half a mind to begin his Herbology work but the other half of his mind, the more negligent half of his mind wanted to snag the first girl he laid eyes on and snog her senseless or do something… that did not involve bloody school. How could there be a war going on and they still wanted them to do work? An annoyed sigh escaped Draco's lips as he thought about it, he could just forget about it all but he had an image to maintain. Intense grey eyes scanned the corridors as he walked, purebloods dominated the halls now, halfbloods remained but were too afraid to truly stand up for what they believed in and those who did were more than likely treated as blood traitors were. Muggleborns, well he couldn't keep up with them all but he was sure that a lot of them never returned to school. There were some who were "brave souls" who returned such as that bumbling Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley and that annoying Gryffindor and his camera. Personally, the blonde Slytherin found those muggleborns who returned to be idiots but it hardly mattered to him.

Walking past the Trophy Room, his eyes found the abundance of awards Potter won for his house, he scowled at the memories but he was slightly upset that his favorite marks were no longer walking the corridors. Potter and his friends were gone. No one knew were they went – they had just disappeared without a trace; some wondered if Voldemort had finally captured them. But Draco knew otherwise. Voldemort was in a rage lately... He had almost all of his forces out hunting for Potter. He would have sent Draco out there with them, but he had said he had bigger plans for him back at Hogwarts. Bloody hell he did. So far, Draco had done nothing but attend his classes. Not even a word from Snape or his father about orders, had reached him. It caused Draco to think that maybe being placed back at Hogwarts was just so that he could be watched because he was such a failure from the year before. He was given a mission… to eliminate Albus Dumbledore and he failed miserably, the cowardice, that Aunt Bellatrix said he obviously inherited from his father, set in and he was talked out of it by the old man. Snape had to come in do the job for him. It was humiliating. Now he was a child locked in his room being watched by the annoying nanny. Bloody splendid. Continuing on his way, Draco felt a chill creep up his spine and subconsciously he rubbed his left arm… it didn't hurt as much as it did last year but it moved a lot, just a clear sign that The Dark Lord was rising… and fast. Death Eaters were smartly placed within the halls obviously to be the eyes and ears of the red eyed man. It made his skin crawl but he kept his personal reservations to himself.

"Disgusting" he muttered to himself narrowing his eyes to MacNair who only smirked in his direction

"Perhaps you shouldn't antagonize the man who can easily execute you." A low voice said appearing next to him. "It's not smart"

"Who asked you Blaise?"

"Look mate, take it easy alright? You've been uptight for the last two months. You continue to say that you have good reason as to why you've been…" he looked to his best friend with his dark eyes "… meaner than usual. However, you do not confide in me anymore and you never spoke a word last year of what your mission was. So in short… I have no idea what's going on with you." His voice was gentle as it always was but it only caused the blonde to smirk

"Feeling neglected?" his friend rolled his eyes and began to walk ahead of him pushing open the large oak doors of the Library before throwing a comment over his shoulder "I'm trying to pretend that I care and you're being an arsehole."

Draco watched his very tall and dark friend walk into the library, he always held Blaise Zabini in high regard. The Slytherin was very vague in his background; he never divulged too much of his past but for some reason the blonde gave him a tremendous amount of respect. Soon enough he followed.

"Starting on a bit of homework?" Draco let out a sigh and nodded "Me too but considering how unlike you I chose not to be in Herbology, I have to do Ancient Runes which is not only more interesting but… clean." Blaise walked away in the direction of the Restricted Section while Draco made his way to the back of the Library. He narrowed his eyes in a concentrated fashion only to slow his search finding himself stopping near a particular corner. Draco frowned. _Why does area seem so different? I can never put my damn finger on it. _It then hit him why it looked so odd. This was _her _table. The table where he often saw her studying sometimes late into the night or staring out of the window with a furrowed brow clearly in thought. It was odd knowing she'd never sit there again. Never give him a scowl close to matching his own. He never understood why he had to, or why it felt so natural to tease her, or get her upset. Maybe it was the way she was so easily frustrated or how she fired taunts and threats right back at him without a thought. Draco smirked at the table before turning back to the shelves to find the proper book. She wouldn't be coming back. Voldemort would find her and her idiot friends... and he'd kill her. He'd kill Potter and end all of the hope that came with the scarhead. That's what this war was all about, right? Killing and freeing the Wizarding world of Muggleborns? He was sure that there was more than that but at the moment, other than finding Potter and his friends, that was the other objective. Purifying the wizarding race. Draco nodded to himself. Grey eyes found the table again… perhaps though…

"No." He had no room for sympathizing for the insufferable know-it-all. He pulled one of the books toward him, opening it and began to read.

.

.

.

.

The now chocolate haired witch continued to wait patiently for someone to come and retrieve her or at least open the iron gates, if it wasn't Professor McGonagall who found her she'd have to explain why she was here in the middle of the term with no luggage. She did pray though it was her head of house, it would be easier to explain without feeling completely afraid of her last minute decision to return to Hogwarts. It seemed as if she was waiting forever and she really began to think that this was a troll of an idea. _Why would you do such a thing Hermione?_ She covered her face in her hands beginning to feel the all too familiar stinging in her eyes which indicated tears, perhaps it was time to just give up and go back home, remove the memory spell on her parents… no… she couldn't do that.

Creak. Creeeakkk. Creak.

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound. The iron gates were opening, she removed her hands from her face and waited, caution filled her system before continuing forth into what would be safe and familiar grounds. Dumbledore was gone but that didn't mean that things would go downhill right? Professor McGonagall would have taken his place and continue with his values and morals.

"You there!"  
Chocolate eyes looked at the figure coming towards her, they wore long robes that fluttered behind them, a large hat that ran into a point and the voice was stern and familiar. "I say…you sent me that patronus young lady?" Hermione caught the tone of voice, it was her! She let out a sound that fell between a sob and a laugh; she caught the woman around her waist and held on tightly to her. The older witch let out a startled gasp at the force of impact coming from the younger woman, who was this girl? She pulled on her arms until she let go "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I-I…well…"

"Miss. Granger?" She didn't make any sort of move to deny or accept the claim. McGonagall already knew, her eyes widened and she took Hermione by the arm and carefully led her back to the castle. In the brunette's mind, she was already working out what she would say to the woman, she'd tell her that she escaped danger with her life and she could just…go back to school, or perhaps help the Order. More than anything she needed to know where Harry and Ron were and once she found that out, she'd go back to them, the only reason she was here now was because… well this was the only place she felt safe. Harry would need her. He needed her to aid him to the end so that when his time came, he would face Voldemort and they would end this, Harry would end this. If he was caught… then it'd all be over and she couldn't let that happen. That was why she jumped in front of that binding spell. It was his fight. Not hers.

She walked quickly to keep up with the taller, older and wiser woman. Her eyes scanned the halls, she didn't know what to really expect but this wasn't on her list of things to expect, students walking with their heads down. Figures in dark cloaks and hoods, narrowed eyes coming from Slytherin upperclassmen aimed at younger years of other houses, well that was natural but the look in some of their eyes were different. What was going on here? The school was colder than usual, darker… scarier. Hermione arched her eyebrows at a tall boy who eyed her curiously. She narrowed her eyes at him and twirled her wand in her fingers making him turn the other way, Hermione had been on the defensive since she left with her two best friends so her nerves were always ready to attack, she always had a spell on her tongue just in case. It wasn't something that she liked but in these dark times, it was needed. The annoyed huff that came from the Gryffindor's head alerted to the fact that maybe it wasn't her that the boy was afraid of but the woman.

"Hurry now child" Hermione allowed a perplexed look to jump across her features as she was ushered into Professor McGonagall's old office. "Miss. Granger, why are you here? You shouldn't be" her tone was hushed and worry was clear on her face. Hermione wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and asked a question of her own

"Professor I am confused, I thought you took over as Headmistress when Headmaster Dumbledore…" she fell silent for a moment giving the man his respects before continuing "… passed. Why are you here in your old office? Why does Hogwarts look as if the life has been sucked from it? Was that a _Death Eater _I saw in the corridor?"

"Because the life has been sucked from it Hermione," She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes for a moment. Hermione didn't understand, her eyes roamed over her favorite professor, the woman looked tired; she looked hurt, worried and so many other emotions that Hermione couldn't even begin to name them all. She opened her eyes again looking to the eighteen year old in front of her "There's only so much that I can tell you but… I assume you've come back for a reason?"

"Of course, it's quite the story actually."

Professor McGonagall leaned forward onto her desk intently listening while Hermione told her what happened. She spoke of visiting Mr. Lovegood and Luna's kidnapping "Miss. Lovegood according to Professor Snape will be joining us again" Hermione's eyes widened at that bit of news. If she saw the young Ravenclaw she'd definitely have to talk to her. Continuing with her tale, she told of how they were found, chased and caught, that protecting Harry from the "rope binding" spell allowed a getaway for both him and Ron. How she was able to trick the Snatchers so she could get away herself and finally finding herself at the front gate of her school. Once finished the young witch fell silent and shook her head trying to fight back the tears that were slowly becoming overwhelming

"Quick thinking as always Miss. Granger however, it probably wasn't the..." Minerva McGonagall fell silent her eyes sullen. She sighed heavily and looked over to the young student. "If you are going to be here then you will have to attend classes as you never left." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but her Professor continued

"A new student, Gryffindor of course, 7th year, transfer from Salem Institute… name?" Hermione's eyes widened at the idea, of course she knew that she wouldn't be able to be herself, she was on the run. Thinking for a moment, she tried to come up with a name. She couldn't fathom giving up her own true name but she had too, the first name that came to her mind was the one that came from her mouth.

"Mia James."

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger now Mia James left Professor McGonagall's office, they had worked on her new transcripts since the woman would have to show the new Headmaster, Severus Snape her information. She had made a face and argued with the woman for at least five minutes about the greasy haired man being the new Headmaster, she hadn't been there when Albus Dumbledore died but considering how a mini battle broke out between the Order and Death Eaters it was clear, not to mention Harry told her. She never really liked the Head of Slytherin house but she hated him now and she couldn't believe that he was the Headmaster, no wonder the school she loved so much looked dead. It was just acting just like him! She adjusted her school bag on her shoulder with the new textbooks in them and looked back to the woman

"I'll work on finding you a room. Why don't you head up to the Library and collect yourself until then? I'll send you a letter to alert you to the new boarding." Hermione nodded, gave her a watery smile before collecting herself and putting on a brave face and leaving. Hermione never thought that she would have dropped out of school at seventeen, be on the run with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to find Horcruxes, the ways that could destroy Lord Voldemort and yet it happened. Though she had been eighteen for about a few weeks now it was still surreal and different, dropping out and then returning… that had to be a new record. If things went according to plan while she was still with her two best friends, she would return to Hogwarts to finish anyway. It was happening sooner than she expected. The reinstated student caught her reflection in the window as she walked up the stairs careful to avoid major eye contact with other students; her hair was darker than normal, it matched her chocolate brown eyes, she didn't think you could tell it was her; no one looked at her like that while she was here anyway to really tell. The only people who did and could were no longer around. Once to the library she pushed open the large doors, her eyes moved around the room, it looked the same thank goodness, save for the Death Eater perched in one of the large red armchairs. She frowned in his direction but continued inside.

Moving towards the back of the library, she felt her heart begin to speed and pound as she got to her favorite section of the library, the Muggle section. Glancing at the books she continued on to the back where her table sat, the one right near the window that overlooked the Black Lake. No one ever sat there, it was her spot. She ran a slender delicate finger on the wood and sat down in the chair that was often occupied by the witch, tucking dark brown curl behind her ear Hermione pulled out the contents of her bag and began to sort through all of the work that she was going to have to do to catch up. She let out a breathless sigh seeing how much work it was, but she was Hermione Granger, she could do anything that related to school, well she was Hermione Granger who was Mia James in hiding but that didn't mean she had to change who she was entirely.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Alright, this one may be a little rocky, I had a different route in my mind a couple of days ago but I couldn't remember what exactly happened so this is what happened. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Please read and REVIEW! I would love to have reviews, even if it's to tell me you read it, it would be enough encouragement to keep me writing this. So I hope to see some reviews.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any character in this chapter except for Emily Lennis, but I don't own her either. She just came to mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco found a few books that would pertain to the Venomous Tentacula plants that they had to write an essay on and then perform some sort of stupid and idiotic presentation on in class on an actual plant. He rolled his eyes at the thought but he was a good student, he was not an idiot like some people thought and he would do his homework. He may not like it… but he'd do it. He moved his way through the shelves glancing for a moment back at _her _table but what he saw made him slightly angry. Closing the book and moving quickly towards the table he stood before her, she had very dark, almost a dark chocolate brown color for her hair, her face was down looking to the books that was spread out before her. He furrowed his brow and snapped

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up and he was caught a bit off guard at her face. His eyes widened slightly as he took her in, her eyes matched the darkness of her hair and it seemed to fit perfectly with the peach tone she had to her skin. This girl… looked just like...

"Excuse me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the harshness that came from whoever spoke to her. Of course she didn't think that she'd be so rudely spoken to on her first day but of course… it had to be Draco Malfoy. Her chocolate eyes narrowed at him and was ready to retort with her own harshness but she had to remember, she was NOT Hermione Granger but Mia James. Taking in a deep breath she put on a curious expression

"You heard me… who the hell are you? Who told you that you could sit at this table?"

"If I am not mistaken, this is just a table."

"You didn't answer my first question"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde; she didn't even think that she would see him again. He never crossed her mind and now he was the first actual student to speak to her, running a hand through her dark curls she rolled her eyes "You're a bit rude aren't you? I'm Mia James, I just transferred here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy." Grey eyes narrowed at the girl, Mia James… but… she looked so much like...like h-her. Grey eyes narrowed as he looked to her, who did she think she was? She could not sit at this table, he would not allow it. He was Head Boy and he would definitely enforce his power on this girl whether she was new or not, he folded his arms across his chest and smirked

"I'm Head Boy and you have to do as I say, you may not sit here. This table is not open to other students"

Hermione looked back up to him; she blinked slowly trying to keep her surprise from her face. _He _was Head Boy? Who came up with that bloody decision? Well of course Snape, he was Headmaster and he always favored the blonde over his other students… well then who was Head Girl? Surely Pansy Parkinson wasn't. "You still have not told me why I cannot sit here. For one, it is just a table and two, there is no name claiming the table. So you sir, Mr. Head Boy, are being a bit overdramatic about a table" She smirked in his direction, even if she wasn't herself, she was not going to allow him to bully her. Before he had the chance to retort, a piece of parchment flew towards her, it must be the letter from Professor McGonagall, and it landed right in front of her. Draco blinked in surprise

"What is-"  
"It has nothing to do with you" She snapped plucking the parchment from the table and opened it quickly. Her chocolate eyes scanned the words, apparently her room was ready, and the password to the Gryffindor tower was given as well along with her class schedule. Letting out a sigh, she began to pack up her things, might as well go ahead and get moving now. This is really it. Not giving the Slytherin a second glance, she pulled her things together and brushed past him and quickly left the library to head up to the seventh floor. Draco watched the very familiar girl leave, he did not appreciate being ignored and cut off the way he was, who did this girl think she was?

.

.

.

.

Hermione made her way quickly down the corridors; it was almost like the other few who were also in the corridors were blurs to her. She really just wanted to get to her room, take a shower and cry herself to sleep, the brunette had been holding her emotions in since she left McGonagall's office and now she really just wanted to release them all. Almost making it to the changing staircase, she was suddenly jerked sideways as she was grabbed from behind and pushed into a classroom, letting out a startled gasp she stumbled throwing her hands out to stop herself against one of the desks. Body tensing, she pulled her wand from her jean's pocket and quickly turned pointing her wand at whoever had the nerve to do this.

"You!" Closing the door and locking it behind him, he moved forward. His eyes were trained on her and he shook his head a small chuckle bubbling in his throat

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Did you honestly think that you could get away with this? Why are you even here?"

"Why do you care? If you knew then why didn't you run off and tell on me like you have done in the past!"

His lip twitched at her accusation, he moved forward more into the room looking to her with narrowed eyes "Seriously? I am not a CHILD Granger! What makes you think that I am going to go and snitch on you? I find this fascinating and amusing. Not to mention I have something on you." He grinned "What happened? Did Potter and Weasley finally get together and drop you off alone?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed but her wand arm never faltered, she was not afraid of the blonde Slytherin who stood tall before her. How did he recognize her? She thought she altered her appearance enough to not give herself away, so how did someone like Draco Malfoy notice?

"You have no right to speak about either of them you slimy git!" Draco moved forward, he hardly cared about her narrowed eyes but he had no doubt that wouldn't and couldn't spell him if she so pleased. Hermione Granger… was a force to be reckoned with. He moved until he was chest to wand and stared her down

"Tell me Granger… what must have been so bad that you had to return to Hogwarts in its worst state ever" There was no way she was going to tell him what really happened. He had no right to know and she definitely would not give him the honor in telling him the story. Lowering her wand, Hermione took a step back from him her eyes never leaving his face

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You're supposed to be smart, you are supposed to be all of this greatness but yet you have made the most idiotic decision… well other than choosing to be friends with Pothead and the Weasel…"

"Is there a point to your ramblings?" She was growing angry and giving him another slap to match the one that she gave him back in their third year was coming to her mind. Honestly, the Gryffindor would find no remorse in doing so because right now, that's what he deserved. "I don't really see what you're trying to do here other than irritate me. Speaking of irritating, you antagonizing me over a bloody table… a table where I always sat in the past… that was just bloody ridiculous. Regardless of it being me in disguise…"

"Not a good disguise… honestly Granger. You making your hair that color may throw people off for a moment, but for a continuous effect, you need to do a drastic change."

Hermione folded her arms, her wand was never put away but she gave him the look saying 'what would you have done' since clearly he was hinting that he would have done something different. "Oh please tell me oh great Malfoy… you think my current look is too obvious then please tell me what to do now" Sarcasm was laced through her words but it only caused the blonde to smirk, quicker than she could react, he grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip, spun her around to face the window behind them and nodded to her reflection.

"You look too much like yourself. Change your hair color and your eye color… I think blonde hair and blue eyes would definitely make you more appealing." The brunette cringed at his breath against her ear and she shrugged him off

"Definitely not, I am not going to look like you." If there was anyone she would look like…gazing at her reflection she formulated an image. He was unfortunately right. She looked like herself and for this to work she couldn't keep her brown hair or her chocolate brown eyes, she loved her eyes but they were the two obvious things for her to change. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh, forced herself not to cry and whispered the spell that would allow her to change her appearance and she would have to go to Professor McGonagall to show her to properly do it to make sure it didn't suddenly change back. There wasn't anything to feel to let her know it happened, there was a tingling feeling that ran down her spine but otherwise… nothing.

Draco rolled his eyes at her comment but while she tried to figure out what she was going to do about her ghastly appearance, he turned his back and looked at the classroom they were in, it was just a random room, old desks, broken chairs…disgusting. No wonder the door was always closed. Hearing the girl in the room say 'alright' aloud, he turned around and froze, the eyes staring back to him were a deep intense emerald green, almost like a blazing fire. So similar to her brown ones just… green. Draco took a sharp intake of breath, her hair was now black, like the wings of a raven, her skin stood out against the new look

"Wow" he muttered, he almost lost his senses… this was Hermione bloody Granger. She was NOT pretty.

"Wow? Is it bad?" She asked turning around quickly finally looking to her reflection in the window, the witch didn't want to really, and she was already under a new name, almost a new life. She did wipe all of her traces from her parent's memories so it was like it was all new. Covering her mouth in surprise she muttered to herself "I don't even recognize myself"

"That's a damn good thing Granger"

"Stop calling me that before you give me away. I am Mia James now."

Draco grinned in her direction looking her over; it wasn't as if he didn't notice in the past that she didn't look the way she did when they were younger. It first happened in their fourth year when she came to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in her periwinkle blue dress; he had nothing to say on that matter. It was then that he realized that Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's mudblood could be attractive but she just wasn't his type. She is a Gryffindor, she is a mudblood and she just… but now, his grey eyes took in her figure, and her uniform always hid that. Where did that come from? "It is definitely a step up"

"Shut up." She said quickly looking to him "Now that you know all of this you must keep it a secret. You have too Malfoy. I don't know all of the details of what is going on around here but it doesn't take a genius to know that clearly Voldemort has taken control of the school."

"Don't say his name!" he said sharply but Hermione just ignored him walking past him, the now raven haired Gryffindor had every intention of leaving and making it to the tower. She had been in Draco Malfoy's company for far too long for her to be comfortable however Draco didn't allow her to get far, as soon as she got near the door to open it, he put his much larger hand on the wood preventing her from opening it. Hermione yanked the knob in hopes of dislodging it but there was no hope, he was taller and stronger, the perks of being smaller compared to bigger people was that she was faster however with Draco being Slytherin's seeker for the last five years would make it harder. Hermione turned around quickly to duck under his arm but he caught her, planting his hands on either side of her head

"Move!" Her tone was sharp and intense but he just smirked. He demanded to know why she was back, what made her come back but she refused to speak so he refused to move, they stood there until Hermione groaned "Why is that important to you? Why must you know? Now move!"

"Is it that hard a task for you to just tell me? I won't let you go until you tell me" Being on the run for the last two months caused her to learn how to react faster, think faster than she already did and she quickly found her way to his chest, she could feel his muscles beneath his shirt but she hardly took the time to stop and admire this boy, instead she pushed with all of her might. The Head Boy stumbled backwards but he pulled her with him and they both fell to the ground with a loud grunt escaping Hermione as she fell on top him. "Throwing yourself at me Granger, I mean _James_, isn't going to make me stop asking."

Irritated, Hermione jumped to her feet and dashed to the door gripping the handle but again, he was quicker. He stood next to her his hand on the door again

"Can't you just leave me alone, you know my secret? Leave it at that Malfoy. I have things to do and you can spend the rest of the night in the form of a ferret. I'm sure you'd like that." He frowned for a moment, people always brought up that blasted ferret business, and it was rather annoying. He quickly changed expressions. Smirking Draco pulled his hand from the door

"Fine. Don't expect me not to use any of this in the future against you."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." She opened the door and moved to leave but he was in the way and he was not moving. Letting out an annoyed huff, Hermione slipped past him, she had to turn her body to the side and unfortunately was pressed against him slightly as she eased her way out of the room. Once free, she glanced over her shoulder to him before walking quickly to the stairs.

.

.

.

.

_"Bonum ductu"_

The password that allowed passage into the dormitories for the Head Boy and Girl enabled the portrait to swing open. Draco made his way inside, his grey eyes scanned the room for his counterpart but she was nowhere to be found which was fine by him so he made his way to the couch and plopped down stretching his legs out. He got a bit sidetracked by the return of Hermione Granger, the girl he had managed to think about before she reappeared and he hadn't made much progress on his assignment. It didn't matter that much right now anyway, he had plenty of time tonight and tomorrow, it'll be done and if it's not, he'll just inform Professor Sprout that he just didn't feel like doing it and she would do nothing about it.

"Oh good you're here"

He sighed closing his eyes in annoyance at the brown skinned girl who made her way into the common room from her own bedroom he figured. Not bothering to sit up Draco muttered

"You know you weren't supposed to be Head Girl right? You were second choice." He lifted his head slightly looking to the Ravenclaw girl. Padma Patil sighed and rolled her eyes

"Yes I know, however Hermione isn't here so they had to go with the next best person. Hannah Abbot could have potential if she didn't fail 6th year."

"Yes well… be glad that you have the position"

The Ravenclaw seventh year rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair that was turned perfectly just so she could look at him, they did not get along. She did not expect for them to get along, honestly Padma never paid him much attention, a lot of the Ravenclaws these days were falling on the Death Eaters' side, the ones who were pureblood anyway. It was the smart thing to do in these dark days however Padma and her twin sister Parvati were apart of Dumbledore's Army, they were a part of it when Harry was here teaching them and they would always be members. She just hoped that it would be effective again. "Are you finished? We have important things to talk about. We have to do the new schedule for next week, it's Friday and I want to go ahead and do it now before we just not do it at all"

Draco let an annoyed sigh putting his hands behind his head and kept his eyes closed because he really did not want to be looking at her, not that she wasn't good to look at because generally she was but he just wasn't… wasn't up for any of his Head Boy duties at the moment and certainly did not want to work out a new schedule for those Prefects to do their rounds. Padma looked to him once more before sighing leaning back in her chair

"Alright fine, we don't have to do it now but just so you know, I was just informed that we have a new student. Her name is Mia James; she was sorted into Gryffindor, seventh year transfer from The Salem Institute…"

"Did you tell one of those annoying Gryffindor Prefect girls to keep an out for her?" he concluded that he would keep Granger's secret.

"Of course I did, what do you think I am? I am not you, I actually do my job." With a laugh, Draco pulled himself up to his feet and moved to go to his room, whatever insult she just shot at him went right over his head because he was not listening. Instead, he was occupied thinking…thinking about her.

.

.

.

.

Hermione smiled to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she glanced at the letter in her hands was prepared to say the password but the woman in the portrait squinted her eyes at the girl

"You look familiar… are you new here dear?"

"Yes ma'am I am"

"Are you sure?" Hermione's smile wavered and she nodded tucking an ebony curl behind her ear, the woman continued to stare at her before allowing her to finally say the password allowing the large portrait to swing open. Feeling the warmth of the Gryffindor tower caused her heart to speed up in her chest. She was back. Newly emerald eyes glanced around the common room, it wasn't filled thank merlin but Colin Creevey and his brother were there, they were speaking to what looked like first years who happened to look a bit ruffled and afraid. The letter told her that she'd ironically have her old room back, in all actuality though she was glad of that but slightly unhappy mainly because she never really got along with her roommates, Parvati and Lavender weren't her favorite people in the world, especially the blonde, after last year and how she was permanently attached to Ron's lips caused the brunette… well raven haired girl to dislike her more. Emily was the fourth person in the room but Hermione hardly spoke to her, the girl never talked, she was rather mousy.

"You must be Mia" Hermione turned to the source of the voice; she tilted her head to the side seeing the familiar face of the girl whom she knew was a fifth year now. "I'm Romilda Vane, Gryffindor's fifth year Prefect" she extended her hand and the "new student" shook it with a smile on her face. Hermione wasn't Romilda's biggest fan considering how she tried to use a Love Potion on Harry but ended up using it on Ron who was too greedy and ate his chocolates. Not that she wished it was Harry but… well no matter.

"Right I'm Mia, I'm supposed to be living with-"

"Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Emily Lennis, come on, I'll show you your room." Climbing the stairs to her room, Hermione took a deep breath before pushing open the door once Romilda stood to the side

"Hello!" Her eyes widened at the sudden appearance of blue eyes surrounded by blonde hair, her hand was grabbed as she pulled into the room and directed to her bed, her old bed "Hello! I'm Lavender!" Hermione pulled her hand away and gave an unenthused laugh

"I'm Mia"

"We know, that's Parvati" She pointed to the brown skinned girl with long black hair that she kept in a long braid who waved "And Emily but she doesn't talk much" the other blonde in the room gave a small smile and Hermione smiled to her in return. Maybe this year she'd actually speak to her and become friendly with her, it'd probably be the best thing if she didn't want to talk to Lavender. Romilda eventually left, Hermione sat on her bed and leaned back on the pillow taking in the familiar sight of the maroon curtains that surrounded her four poster bed, she sighed and for once in a long while, her body seemed to just drop and melt into the mattress.

"I hope you like the room" Parvati said, Hermione didn't respond, she was just too tired. She didn't realize how tired until she made it to the bed, she didn't have any luggage so she didn't need to unpack. Since it was Friday, she'd just see Professor McGonagall tomorrow about clothes.

"I can't seem to figure out though why you even transferred here, things are completely different. If you would have come before this year then you might have had fun but… well… are you a muggleborn?"

"Yes I am" Hermione muttered tiredly, that was one thing she couldn't change with any amount of magic. She heard the annoying blonde scoff and it caused her to sit up quickly out of anger "Why did you scoff?"

Lavender blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected the new girl to hear make any sort of noise but now she had to backtrack, the intensity in the girl's green eyes caused her to stumble over her words "I-I d-didn't mean anything by it. I was just about to tell you that it wasn't smart to come here, you do know who Harry Potter and You-Know-Who is right?" Hermione blinked at the girl but nodded slowly, she would have to know who Harry and Voldemort was regardless of her being a muggleborn new student to Hogwarts. "Well he controls Hogwarts now, being a muggleborn here is dangerous."

Hermione looked to Parvati, who was nodding her agreement, what could she possibly say? McGonagall did tell her that things were drastically different but they couldn't be treating muggleborns badly could they? Voldemort had earlier plans to rid the school of muggleborns like his ancestor wanted when he opened the Chamber of Secrets, now he could really do it.

"I see… well I guess we'll see" She muttered before falling back on her pillow letting out a tired yawn, she pulled her wand from her jean pocket slipping it under her pillow before drawing her curtains. Hermione lay awake for about an hour trying her best not to think about her two best friends and what they were doing; now that she was here it hit her hard. Tears slipped down her cheeks from her eyes and she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** For those who have favorited and are following thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait, I'm studying abroad in London so I've been busy! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope to read some reviews, I'm really urging them because I'd love to hear feedback.

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I only own Emily. Well I made her up of course.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_She ran through the forest, dodging trees and spells, trying not to be caught. Where were Harry and Ron? Once the Snatchers appeared they took off in different directions and she had no idea where they were. Bloody hell. How was she going to meet up with them now if she had no idea where they were? Hermione slowed her running not hearing anymore shouted spells or leaving and twigs crunching beneath heavy feet. Chocolate eyes scanned the area, her ears strained to hear familiar and loved voices_

"_Harry?" Hearing something in the thin group of trees near her right, she was cautious but truly hoped it was her emerald eyed friend, keeping her wand out and at the ready, she carefully stepped forward. Hermione read plenty of books where a girl running from her attacker made a very stupid decision in walking towards noises however this wasn't a storybook she was reading, this was her life and right now she had to find her friends. Harry and Ron needed her and she needed them. "Harry?" Her wand stayed intact within her grasp, she took a deep breath and reached forward_

"_Ello beautiful" Hermione gasped in a scared shock at the grip on her wrist as the man came into view, Scabior, the best and head Snatcher stayed hidden in the shadow of the trees and waited for his lovely prey to come to him. He thought he could have put on a show for her and threw his voice but he felt she was too smart for that old parlor trick. She jerked away but he held her tightly "Oh no, you ain't getting away from me lovely"_

"_Let go of me!" She shouted still trying to jerk her right wrist from him, he was trying to grab hold of her left but she would not be subdued! Hermione swung with her left arm and her fist went across his cheek, the man blinked stunned that she had that sort of her power in her smaller frame then he smirked_

"_Got quite a bit of power in ya eh? That's alright, I love me a girl who can fight back, makes things tha' much more fun"_

"_I swear I'll curse you if you don't let go of me" She pushed at his chest, slammed her fists at his shoulders, all he did was laugh at her struggle pushing forward making her move backwards. Hermione grunted as she attempted to turn her wand hand towards him directing her object of power ready to curse him "Stupe-uhhgh" Her back slammed in the trunk of a tree, jarring her for a moment. Scabior twisted her hand until the stick dropped from her grasp and he leaned in closer to her moving his hold from her wrist to her upper arms but Hermione was not giving up. She was a Gryffindor, she would never give up! Her hands pushed at his shoulders_

"_How lovely you smell, I knew it was you I smelt that day. Such a smart witch ain't you? Hiding you and your friends from me… jus so you know, Potter was found and we will turn him over. Collect. Tha redheaded boyfriend of yours will go to where blood traitors belong and you… you will stay…" he touched his lips to the underside of her jaw and she squirmed "with…" to her neck "me"_

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted swinging her arms, finding herself getting tangled in something, she fought trying to push it off, trying to break free but it only seemed to make her get even more tangled. "Oomph" a noise escaped her lips as she collided with the wooden floor, Hermione laid still; her eyes opened searching frantically, trying to remember where she was. Realizing she was in a comforter, she let out a breath and took to dislodging her body from the blanket, hearing quiet giggles; she pulled the maroon blanket from her face and saw blonde hair leaving the room. Lavender… did she see the new girl have a nightmare? Did she see her fall off of her bed almost pulling her curtains down with her? Ugh, how much Hermione disliked her. Standing to her feet, she ran a hand over her face and curled back in her bed pulling the blanket with her.

"Are you okay? I wanted to wake you but Lavender said I shouldn't bother you" Hermione sat up and pushed the curtains aside looking into the blue eyes of Emily Lennis, that girl she never really spoke to before. Not saying anything Hermione nodded in her direction before laying back down closing her eyes trying to keep her tears in "Are you okay Mia?"

That name, it wasn't hers and it felt weird having to respond to it. She picked it, it was something that would be easy but it wasn't her name, this look wasn't her look, Hermione was never the prettiest girl around but she was confident in her appearance to never truly change it, except for the Yule ball and when she allowed Madame Pomfrey to continue shrinking her two front teeth. Other than that, everything changed on its own.

"I'm… alright. I just have a lot going on in my mind, it's hard not to think about them" She noticed that Emily was American, her accent was very different. How had she not noticed before?

"I understand, you know, lunch is in about an hour… do you want to go down with me?" Hermione turned over pushing her ebony curls from her face, she looked at the girl. She was about her height, with blonde hair that she held back into a tight ponytail, her wide blue eyes were hidden behind glasses, and Hermione liked how kind the girl looked compared to the other blonde who occupied the room. Her stomach rumbled and they both smiled

"I suppose that would be a yes" she muttered, pushing back the covers she stood

"I also noticed, you came here with no trunk and one hasn't come yet. I can give you some clothes until you are able to find your belongings. I'm sure they're probably trying to figure out where you are living now. Things are different around here so the system might be a bit off"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Emily, I'm fine in what I'm wearing" She realized that she had on the same clothes she wore yesterday, and the day before. She's been in these clothes for about two days now. Being in Mr. Lovegood's house, chased by Snatchers, being caught, escaping, being confronted by Malfoy and now it was another day. "I think I'll take you on that offer. Thank you."

Hermione made her way through the corridors, she was completely thankful for the warm shower; she stood underneath the spray for fifteen minutes, washed her hair and took her time getting dressed in the clothes Emily graciously gave her. She knew that being here was dangerous, two knew her secret, one she trusted and the other… well he only knew because she was ignorant to the fact that people might actually have remembered what she looked like. It was poor judgment on her part, something that didn't happen often. Making it to her destination, she knocked

"Come in" Hermione pushed open the large wooden door and moved until she stood in front of the desk. The woman looked up, and waited, the elder witch sat silent waiting for this girl to speak then she blinked rapidly "Miss. Granger? Merlin, I did not recognize you, you changed your appearance. Very good, this is definitely better than last night." When the woman glanced down, Hermione rolled her eyes feeling her insides churn. Malfoy was right… ugh, how she hated to admit such a thing.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you Professor. You see, I came here without my things. I left my bag with the boys" They definitely needed it more than she did, it had her clothes however it also had the tent and other supplies "I don't have anything other than the school books and bag you gave me yesterday"

Professor McGonagall nodded and rubbed her forehead in thought. She was right. It was her duty to help Hermione Granger; she had to make sure the girl stayed safe

"Of course, I will send an owl to Molly, I'm sure she still has some of your things at the Burrow. I will also send word to your parents." The older witch began to write furiously on new parchment and Hermione sat down

"Actually, you can't write them. They wouldn't know who I am… you see… I modified their memory and sent them off to Australia. I didn't want them here while I was gone. They know about me being Harry's friend, they'd know I wasn't here at school and they'd send someone there… I couldn't let them be hurt" Her voice waivered at the thought of her parents being hurt but she thought quickly that day. Professor McGonagall nodded sadly

"Yes… I will send Nymphadora an owl in hopes someone from the Order can go to your home and gather your things. We will have it squared away for you Miss. Granger, I am sorry and I hope that you continue to remain strong." Standing to her feet, Hermione nodded and turned to leave

"Please ask Mrs. Weasley to not tell anyone about me being here, I suppose the Order will have to know but in terms of Ginny, Fred, George and everything. I don't want anyone to know right now." She grasped the doorknob then said glancing over her shoulder "Professor… if you hear anything… anything about where Harry and Ron are, please tell me. I'd like to go back to them as soon as you hear something. A definite answer" Without hearing a yes or no, Hermione left the office.

.

.

.

.

Draco sat with his friends at the Slytherin table, his stormy eyes swept across the room, as he always did. Looking for someone to point out and mock, to perhaps even get up and mock to their faces, his best mate, well the person who came close to having the most respect from the blonde boy leaned closer to him "I see you're back to normal"

"Shut up, I was perfectly fine yesterday."

"Right."

"You think you know me?"

The dark eyed boy rolled his eyes and let out a bored sigh "Oh please Draco, we've had this conversation plenty of times before. You're not that hard to get" A smirk appeared on his face and he turned back to his food.

"Hey, there goes that new girl. I heard Parkinson talking about her to Daphne and Bulstrode." Hearing Theodore Nott's words, Draco lifted his eyes, he was searching for the face they spoke of, he knew it, he knew the changes he suggested her make and how easily he got her to make them. He smirked in spite of himself. Grey eyes found her. She was walking into the Great Hall, she looked better, clean. Then he frowned, he still didn't get out of her why she was here, he made a mental note to annoy it out of her. For some reason, he had to know. "She's cute"

"Oh right Nott, and you were the one who thought that Eloise Midgen has potential to be attractive" Draco said with a sneer. The brown haired boy turned back towards the table "Besides, she's a mudblood and a Gryffindor, doesn't matter how attractive you think she is she's beneath you." Crabbe began to chuckle at Draco's words, it only made him smirk even more, Theodore rolled his eyes, muttered something about just saying she was cute and then changed the subject to how short Tracey Davis's skirt was today. Draco barely registered the words being said, for one, Tracey Davis was a halfblood and not worth his time and Hermione Granger, now Mia James sat facing him in front of some blonde girl he realized he always saw but never encountered. He generally wasn't a very curious person but… he had to know why she was here. The Slytherin remembered the train ride back; it held a very cold atmosphere.

****Flashback****

Draco smirked leaving his friends in their usual compartment, in the past after meeting with the other Prefects in the front compartments, he travelled back to the small room that held his friends and they would plot who would be their first victim. However, today would be different; he received his letter over the summer signed by Severus Snape instead of Albus Dumbledore that he would be Head Boy. He was definitely proud, he might have never made that position if that old fool was still alive, especially after he failed to kill him, he stood there with his wand pointed, all he had to do was say those two words and he couldn't… didn't. He was a laughingstock within the circle of Death Eaters, now he was sent back to school like a child to be watched until they figured out what to do with him and his failures. Draco walked to the front compartment, the place the Prefects usually met but after the new Head Boy and Head Girl spoke and read another letter. So much reading, why couldn't it just be in one whole letter?

"Idiots" he muttered grabbing the envelope and reading the words as soon as he got it open. Rolling his eyes, he crumpled up the parchment, it was nothing new. Even with Snape as the new Headmaster, things clearly were still the same. Just as he was prepared to leave, the second letter caught his attention. Lifting it from the table, his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened "Granger? As Head Girl? Seriously… why would they choose her when they clearly have better options." In all honesty, he rather not work with the Hufflepuff girl Prefect… what was her name? Well it didn't matter. Pansy, she was a friend but she annoyed him and he saw enough of her already, that Patil girl wasn't so bad… she might be a better option than Granger. That girl who was always ready to defend, to shout at him and slap him…

"Hmm maybe this wouldn't be so bad." He always wanted to get her back for that slap in their third year but never managed to do so. Sitting silently, he waited for the bushy haired Gryffindor to enter the compartment however she never did, the Slytherin glanced at the clock embedded within the wall and he scowled. She was late. Who the hell did she think she was making him wait like this? Those times they were forced to patrol together she always got on him for being late and now she was making him wait? Draco Malfoy waited for no one. Making a face, he stood to his feet and left the compartment, he was going to find her, he was sure that she got a letter this summer just as he did so there was no excuse. His grey eyes looked through every compartment of the Hogwarts Express however he never saw her

"Weaslette" He said pushing open the door to the youngest Weasley's compartment, he glared at her "Where is Granger?"

"None of your business Malfoy"

"Where is she?" He demanded impatiently however the ginger was not moving on her responses, eventually she threatened to curse him with her infamous Bat Boogey Hex and he was not interested in that so he slammed the door shut. Eventually he had to face those Prefects, including the new ones on his own, he honestly had no idea what to say to them but he made it work. He was angry, he had no interest in actually doing the work required of him to be Head Boy, having the title and power was enough but doing work? Draco let out an annoyed sound before making his way back to his compartment. It wasn't the same without the trio here…now who would he take all of his frustrations out on?

****End Flashback****

Hermione could feel eyes on her as she sat down at her usual table, is this how new students felt? Self conscious because everyone was intently watching? Emily was waiting for her just as she said she would, she was glad she found a friend even though she should have already known the girl well enough, she felt terrible for that but she could make up for lost time as Mia James. Emily didn't pressure her into chatting as the others in her table were, of course with things being so much darker and scary; their chattering seemed almost defiant, almost as if the Gryffindors were trying to draw attention to them by the Death Eaters that lined the room. Emerald eyes glanced around, the usually magical ceiling held no special spark, it was just a dark and cloudy ceiling, figures in dark cloaks stood at both entrances of the doors and two more patrolled inside the Great Hall, it sent shivers down her spine and she had to force herself to eat. It was almost nice to eat actual food but she'd still rather be eating bread and cheese with Harry and Ron than be here.

"Are you alright?" She snapped her eyes away from the dark figure at the door to the girl in front of her and she nodded

"Yes, I was just looking at the Death Eaters"  
"Don't let them catch you looking for too long, I know that our house is known for its bravery but I'm afraid that I'm not very brave and I don't want them to come over here. They really freak me out."

Hermione watched her lower her eyes at her admission and she let out a silent sigh, she almost reminded her of Neville however he always came through in the hardest of times when he was around, she loved him for that and for the strength of his friendship. In fact… where was Neville?

"Don't worry Emily; I don't think that's a bad thing. Sure we're known for our bravery but it doesn't mean that we have to brave all of the time, it's natural to be scared."  
She chuckled "You sound almost as if you've been a Gryffindor all of your life. That's funny"

Hermione swallowed carefully; hmm this might be a little harder than she thought.

"Yeah… so um…classes resume tomorrow?" Emily nodded "Right… well I think I'll give myself a tour of the castle then" without giving her new friend a chance to offer to come with her, Hermione finished her water quickly and left the Great Hall. It got really hard to breathe for a moment there; she had to get out there. She walked silently through the corridors of the castle, she moved up the stairs moving up and up allowing her mind to put the school back to how it was before this, before Dumbledore's death.

"You really shouldn't walk around here on your own"

Hermione frowned recognizing the voice; she put her hands on her hips and turned to face the person who held that voice

"I'm not afraid." He moved forward a smirk evident on his face "You should be" "And why is that? Just because there are Death Eaters lurking the halls now? I am not afraid of them, it's not my first run in with them and I'm sure you know all about that." Her eyes quickly ran to his left arm, she knew what he was. It wasn't hard to figure it out last year, she attempted to give him the benefit of the doubt against Harry's adamant claims that he was up to no good last year. But now she knew how wrong she was. But in her mind, he was still that same bratty kid from their first year. Draco narrowed his eyes at her words and moved his left arm behind his back

"Oh… so because you faced them once, you think you can do it again? If I am not mistaken, you weren't alone then."

"Maybe not, but don't think I cannot take care of myself Malfoy." Her eyes were cold as she looked to him. Draco did not appreciate the look he was receiving from her, when she turned to leave he grabbed her arm

"Tell me why you're here." Hermione narrowed her green eyes and allowed a smirk to play on her lips

"No. You can just continue to wonder." With that, she yanked her arm from his grasp and continued her familiar tour of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Wow, so this chapter was a bit more dramatic then I wanted it to be but oh well, I think it's alright. I hope you guys like it. I hope to see reviews! I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions. Of course you catch more flies with honey than vinegar so ya know :D

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter 5**

The Slytherin blond sat with his chin rested on his hand a bored expression plastered on his face while Professor Slughorn talked, ever since last year when he was not invited to be in his famous "Slug Club" he's hated the man, in all honesty his ego was bruised. Potter but not him? Granger but not him? Longbottom but NOT HIM? He didn't understand it but no matter, he was the head of this school… well not technically but he had a small amount of power over the man, he could get him back for blatantly refusing to allow him into his precious club… so while planning his revenge, something he didn't get a chance to really do last year, he hadn't noticed someone joining the class being about fifteen minutes late

"Miss… Janes… you are late."

"It's James professor and yes I know. I apologize; I had trouble finding the classroom"

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes at the already mistake of her fake last name. Slughorn never could truly say anyone's name correct who wasn't in his club. If she was her old self, he would never botch up her name. He nodded and pointed for her to take a seat. Hermione looked around; being that it was Advanced Potions of the highest kind, for their N.E. not many students were in the class but the room seemed much smaller. The only empty seat was beside Theodore Nott, frowning slightly she moved and sat at the tall wooden counter next to him, he glanced to her and a faint smile passed his lips but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Miss Jameson"

"It's James Slughorn" before Hermione even had the chance to correct him once more; someone beat her to the job. She turned and saw none other than Draco Malfoy with a bored expression on his face; she narrowed her eyes at him only causing him to smirk. He of course knew her name and he expected her to show up eventually, now he can truly pay attention, he wanted to see how much restraint Granger would show being that she wasn't her usual know-it-all self.

As class continued, Hermione jotted down notes as Professor Slughorn spoke, her quill making light scratching noises as he slurred on, just because she was a new student waiting to get back to the joys of hiding out in forests, did not mean she would stop doing her job as a student. The only time she would do that would be when she got word on the boys and she found her way back to them.

"You know James; you don't have to write down what he's saying." Without looking up at the voice, she shrugged at Theodore's words

"Perhaps but I prefer to be prepared for the unknown." She didn't like not knowing, she didn't like surprises. The brunet Slytherin only grinned and watched as she continued to write furiously. She was definitely pretty regardless of her blood status and house; it was unfortunate for someone as pretty as her to be born to muggle filth and stuck into the most tiresome house of the school. She looked like she would fit into Slytherin perfectly. Draco watched from his position in the back of the classroom as Theodore Nott kept his eye direction towards the girl next to him, how dare he look at her like that. No one could look at her… wait what? He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, what the hell was wrong with him? Why would he care? He doesn't.

.

.

.

.

Hermione walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall, she was starving. Today was just one of those days but worst; she just wanted dinner so she could go to her room. Hogwarts was so different, having Death Eaters teach the students? Bloody hell, that in itself was disconcerting and she was exhausted.

"Oi James, quite the day eh?" The raven haired girl rolled her emerald eyes at the annoying sound of Draco Malfoy, Head Bloody Boy. The blond made his way up to her as she walked and he smirked "Not going to answer me?"

"Nothing to say"

"What? You have nothing to say? That's quite the feat in itself" She sighed clearly showing that she was annoyed. Draco of course picked up on that however why should he care? He didn't so he continued walking behind her. "So, when are you going to tell me why you've come back?"

Hermione scoffed "Never"

"Come on Gr-James, stop being so bloody stubborn"

"Stop being so insistent, I would rather have tea with Filch than confide anything in you." The Slytherin frowned at those words, who did she think she is?

"Fine… but you know what I think? I think that you were caught trying to run and brought back here to learn your place. I'm sure Potter and Weasley are better off without you, you may like to revel in your so-called intelligence but that doesn't change what you are…" Hermione narrowed her eyes growing angry at his words but he continued his onslaught, his voice reduced to a whisper faintly reminding her of a snake hissing in her ear. She opened her mouth to retort however he plunged on not allowing her to comment yet. "… You belong here. You don't have the right to be out there free while we are stuck in here, you are here to join those like you, trust me you _will _be put in your place, beneath _me_."

He hissed out that word, his breath attacked her ear and she stood eyes wide in anger and horror at his words. Draco smirked, he may want to know why she was here but he would not allow her to think that he was anywhere under her thumb by holding back that information. The blonde brushed past her and entered the Great Hall, he won that moment. Game over. That look on her face made him feel victorious, without those two idiots always hovering around her she would be easy to break, and he would enjoy breaking her. He sat down in front of Blaise, his mind still reeling from what just happened; since he was stuck here he may just put himself on a self-proclaimed mission. He will BREAK the mudblood. She will tell him her reasons, she will reveal where Potter is and their plans and he would relay this to the Dark Lord and regain the favor that he lost from his failures last year. He may have been forced into this life but that didn't mean he couldn't make it better.

Hermione was frozen to her place in the Entrance Hall, her mind stuck and mulling over the words Malfoy dared to utter to her. She was angry and terrified at his comments but the longer she stood thinking, the angrier she became and she realized that she would not allow him to get away with what he said. Narrowing her green eyes, she clenched her fists. Suddenly, as if she was on autopilot, her body moved forward into the Great Hall, her eyes found the blond immediately; she ignored the wave from Emily and moved towards the Slytherin table. Picking up a cup from the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the exclamation from the student she stole from she stormed over, Blaise noticed her and his dark eyes widened in surprise and curiosity but before he had the chance to say a word, she dumped the contents of the cup, not caring what it was, over Draco Malfoy's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Draco jumped up from his seat, stumbling backwards; he managed to catch himself falling completely on his face. He could hear the laughter filling the Great Hall and he narrowed his eyes growing angry to a point where all he could think of was getting revenge. NO ONE laughed at him. His stormy grey eyes searched for the culprit, whoever it was never made a sound, they just acted but it didn't take him long to find her. He recognized that curly raven mane as it almost ran from the room and he couldn't help but to snarl, Draco Malfoy would not be made a fool of. His mind flashed back to his fourth year when that Mad Eye Moody imposter transfigured him into a white ferret and threw him down Crabbe's pants after slinging up each and every way. He did not live that down all year, people still managed to ridicule him about it afterwards; he also was a laughingstock within the Death Eaters, the youngest one and already the one they laughed at the most. There was only so much ridicule the blonde could take. Now, the object of his ridicule would get what he's been holding back for a while now.

The Gryffindor walked quickly from the crowded hall, she was sure that everyone saw what happened and if they didn't, the others were filling them in. She was sure the Death Eaters saw it as well, Malfoy was Head Boy, not to mention a Death Eater, and surely they would try and defend his "honor" or whatever type of thing they liked to defend. She was the new girl and already caused a scene showing her "disrespect" making herself known, well Mia James known. With a pounding heart, she tried to make it to the staircase for a quick and stealthy retreat but before that could happen, she was harshly jerked sideways. Letting out a surprised and scared sound, she stumbled into what looked like Filch's closet filled with his cleaning tools and stored treasures. Her bag slid across the floor as she caught herself against the stone wall. CLICK! She was locked in.

"Think you're funny do you?" Hermione whirled around seeing a slightly drenched Draco Malfoy staring a death glare at her "You tried to embarrass me in front of the whole damn school."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest refusing to allow him to blame her for what happened, if anything it was more his fault than hers. "I cannot help that you were laughed at, you deserved what you got and much than that." Grey eyes narrowed into slits

"No one laughs at me."

Hermione scoffed "What? Is the twitchy little ferret…?" Suddenly he charged in her direction, the black haired girl whipped her wand from her skirt pocket and pointed it at him, directly in his face.

"You're going to attack me Granger?"

"Try that again and see for yourself" Her voice was slightly shaken but firm, her wand remained poised at him, her face not betraying the fear she was beginning to feel in his presence however her emerald dared him to come closer. Draco was still angry and wanted to pay her back dearly for her insulting actions and words however he did not doubt that she wouldn't curse him.

"Hmm" The Gryffindor did not waiver in her position but she did raise her eyebrows at his lack of response. Standing silently for a moment, Draco's face never shifted from its hardened and cold expression but just as quick as she could blink, he lunged at her. He heard the surprise leaving her throat and he used her surprise to slam her back into the wall with his body, hearing the pained grunt escape her lips, he grabbed her right hand tightly and tried to grab her left. Hermione may have been shaken but she fought back. They battled each other for control, Hermione tried to pull herself free but with him being taller and stronger he managed to pin her left hand to the wall beside her head.

"Ahhh…" Hermione groaned in pain feeling the Slytherin twist her wrist, she closed her eyes at the pain but refused to break but he continued to twist. CLATTER! Draco looked to her with a triumphant smirk on his face as her wand dropped to the floor; he kicked it away from them looking back to her staring into green pools

"I took my chances"

"Get off ME!" She shouted pulling at his grip but he only laughed the sound slightly frightening. She had no idea that this boy could be like this, yesterday he was that annoying little kid who snitched on her and her friends their first year, that same boy who left Harry in the Forbidden Forest after seeing a dark figure in the shadows… he didn't act like this. It scared her.

"Definitely not in the position to make demands Granger, now…" he groaned in pain feeling the heel of her shoe connect with his knee, feeling his grip slacken, the Gryffindor pushed forward. She wasn't in Godric Gryffindor's house for nothing. Her back left the wall and she continued to push at him hoping to gain some sort of power over him so that he would release her completely but her chances were cut short when he gathered himself and pushed harder than before slamming her back into the wall. She screamed again out of frustration, pain and rage but he only pinned her left wrist over her head.

"GET OFF!" She screamed wrenching her right hand free, her fist connecting with his face. She would not submit to him, she would NOT lose to him. Draco remembered the last time she hit him, four years ago but this time was different, he was already angry, ready to take out all of his anger, frustration, irritation, desperation and everything out on this girl, he snarled jerking her in order to regain control. "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON!" she shouted once he managed to get her right wrist to join her left.

"I already HAVE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" She attempted to kick him again but he was ready for her, he pushed a leg between hers preventing her from doing it again. "Nice try Granger."

They stared at each other, both chests heaving from the fight, well the power struggle. Hermione's forehead glistened, a few curls clung to her face and Draco could feel his own hair plastered to his forehead and his own white shirt clung to the muscles in his body under his robes. Seeing her completely at his mercy, he couldn't help but to grin triumphantly

"Don't expect me to just stand…" she gasped out feeling his leg push upwards, a shock shot through her body at the sensation. What the bloody hell? What did he just do? Draco wasn't sure why he did that but it managed to get her to shut up and it also managed to pull a sound of discomfort from her lips which was what he wanted. He wanted to ruin her.

"For once in your life… shut the hell up Granger." Her eyes were clenched closed, her feet barely touching the ground because of the force of his leg lifting her from the ground; the feeling was uncomfortable but also causing an odd sensation to pool in the pit of her stomach. Draco allowed his own heart to slow before leaning in closer to her "I'm in charge here, between you and me, I'm superior, you're the mudblood, I'm the one who's better and you will give me what I deserve. Respect." His voice was just above a whisper.

"You-don't deserve respect."

Grey eyes widened at the words whispered from her mouth, he pushed his leg up more knowing what he was doing and it earned another gasp from the pink faced girl

"_Why _is that?" Green eyes slowly opened to look at him

"Because… you may have grown up from that pathetic and scared child from before but all you turned into was a boy craving for things you'll never have, craving for redemption for your mistakes, to please those who clearly made you into what you are. You're still a coward no matter what." The fire in her eyes always surprised him, after all of this she still fought "It's only been four days since I've been here and you already are fighting me, trying to prove to me that you're better over what? Because I refuse to tell you why I'm here? Throwing tantrums because you were laughed at because you got a little wet?" She chuckled "I cannot imagine what you would do if this happened in front of your parents, in front of Voldemort."

He was shocked. The blond definitely could agree that he changed this past summer, his heart hardened, he was always angry, always thinking of how to make things better for himself, to make sure that everyone around him knew the power that he had, or was going to have. He was going insane. Draco was NOT a coward. But yet everything she said made him want to run out of here, run away from this place and not look back… what would he be if he did that? He could feel her flex her hands in his hold but he only tightened his grip. He wasn't ready to give this up just yet.

"Don't say his name" He hissed

"I'm not afraid of it as you are. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione remembered those very words from the wise Headmaster who lay in the ground "Now let me go…you got what you wanted. You gained power over me…"

She didn't believe it, she only said it because she just wanted to leave, she was uncomfortable, her back hurt, with his leg between hers was nowhere near okay and her arms were aching. After a moment of silence excluding Hermione's breathing, Draco stared at her face, the eyelids hiding those emerald eyes that regardless of the color change always held strength, knowledge and fire in them, her parted lips, the position he had her in and… well he just reacted. Hermione's eyes popped open feeling his lips against hers, what was he playing at now? This was not okay! This was NOT funny! She let out a frustrated muffled yell and bit down. Draco pulled back completely, his body moving away from hers; wiping the blood that managed to pool at the corner of his mouth he watched her slip to the floor gingerly lowering her arms to her chest. Grey storms met emerald embers and without another word, he picked up her wand, stowed it in his pocket and left the closet. Hermione watched him leave taking her wand with him, today was bad and went downhill from there. Why did he have to antagonize her? Why did she have to react? Why did he have to come after her for pouring a cup of _water_ on his head? She couldn't move, she sat still for about ten minutes before she slowly pulled her bag to her, she used the wall to stand to her feet before making her way out of the closet and slowly up the stairs.

Draco threw open the door to his room, he was slightly in a panic. What… he… his mind wouldn't slow down. He kissed Granger! HE KISSED HER! He had her pinned against the wall, in a skirt and pretty much forced her into submission, he was angry, his heart was painful as it slammed against his chest. What was wrong with him? He paced the room clutching at his hair, what she said… he was trying too hard. He just wanted to be respected; everyone seemed to just lose it all last year. Not being invited into the Slug Club, almost being killed by Potter in their bathroom fight, and being caught sneaking around Slughorn's party and hauled into the room by Filch. Facing Dumbledore only failing to kill him in front of his aunt, and many others who were expecting him to complete his assignment, them seeing him cry and run from the scene after Snape did it for him. This summer was complete agony… he just… he clutched harder, it all hit him. All because of what she said?

"What are you doing?" He snapped his head up; his eyes came in contact with a pair of dark ones.

"Go away."

"I don't think so, I live here too remember?" Blaise continued lying on his bed; he was surprised that his friend hadn't even noticed him. Something was going on but he was sure that he wasn't going to get anything out him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Read and review... kind of not my best chapter right now but I haven't updated in a while so I knew that I needed too. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Same old same old

**REQUIEM**

Chapter 6

Draco avoided her as much as possible, after what happened earlier that week he couldn't face her. Blaise wouldn't leave him alone, he kept staring, doing that silent thing he always did in order to break the blond down and get information from him but fortunately Draco held his resolve. He would never tell his friend that he kissed the mudblood. He walked through the corridors, it was a Friday, being Head Boy he had his "duties" but he hardly ever did them, he had a meeting with Patil and the Prefects that night and he was really thinking about skipping out on it. It wasn't like Snape would dare take away his position. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way outside, it was still quite warm outside so he just wore his white uniform shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and he pulled his shirt from his pants earlier. He could be really casual if he wanted, his hair was longer than it was last year, usually it was gelled back as it was when he was a kid, his father said he preferred it that way because he looked professional, personally Draco didn't like the slick back look. He grew out of that when he was twelve but considering his failures he tried to do what was asked of him, today however, there was no gel holding it to his head. He just let it be.

He walked outside, his fingers curling around the two magical pieces of wood in his pocket. He frowned, he meant to give it back sometime this week but he… couldn't face her, he didn't want to see that outraged face. He was sure that she'd look at him with outrage. It was expected, usually he would welcome it, just to have a row with her but after last time, he wasn't really… up for it. His grey eyes looked around, there were a few students scattered around the area, some sat in the courtyard on the benches, some were walking the grounds and some were near the bank of the Black Lake. The Head Boy decided he'd go for a walk, he thought about sending an owl to his parents, to let them know of his plan of breaking Granger but he talked himself out it. Doing that would ruin the surprise, would ruin her disguise because there was no way in hell the Death Eaters would allow him to do so because they would come and take her. He hoped his parents would keep it secret but since his father was desperate to regain the favor he once had, he'd tell the Dark Lord and probably twist it to make it seem like his idea. Draco frowned, as much as he loved his father, the man would definitely do that. As he walked around the edge of the Black Lake, he found he moved quite a ways from the generic view of the lake, glancing over his shoulder, he continued. Grey eyes found a dark haired figure sitting on a weirdly large rock a nice distance away from the water but close enough; he frowned wondering why anyone would be out there by themselves. Wanting to know who it was, he moved forward.

Hermione sat quietly on the rock, her legs were crossed, elbow resting on her leg and her chin resting on her hand. She was just thinking. Being out here again held lots of memories for her, she tried to avoid going places where she and her two best friends often spent their time, the Library was one of those main places along with the Common Room but she never would or could avoid those places. This place though, this actual spot, this is where they sat a lot during fourth year. It was slightly secluded where she could just talk with Harry about his tasks, it was a difficult year especially when Ron stopped talking to Harry and she was forced in the middle. Her feelings for Ron kept her from going against him even though she thought he was being ridiculous and her trust and hope in Harry would never falter. This is where they sat when Viktor Krum strolled past them doing some odd exercise with a group of giggling girls following him, she remembered him looking at her with a smile and she quickly looked back to her book. That was before he cornered her in the Library. Well not as bad as it sounded but it slightly made her uncomfortable when he came up to her, tall, dark and muscular. Taking a deep breath, Hermione glanced back to the book in her lap.

It didn't take long for her to feel someone standing behind her, not moving to look over her shoulder, she glanced to the side and saw a flash of blond and she knew just who it was and her muscles tensed.

"So have you come to return my wand?" She heard him shuffle behind her and she sighed "Malfoy… it's been almost an entire week. Give it back to me." When nothing happened, she narrowed her eyes and turned around to look at him, he was just standing there, he looked different. Her emerald eyes taking him in, she realize it was probably just the way he was wearing his uniform and the fact that his hair was messy, this way she could tell it was longer than last year.

"Look… Granger..." Draco stood there awkwardly; wait what was wrong with him? Draco Malfoy did not do awkward and here he was standing in front of this girl showing his discomfort. He cleared his throat and smirked at the expression on her face. She wondered if he was going to apologize, or some sort of makeshift apology "… what? Did you think I was going to apologize? To you?" He chuckled and walked around the rock so that he was standing more or less in front of her

"Ugh, always so smug, give it to me and then go away."

He laughed "Oh? If that's how you like it, then I can give it to you and we'll never speak of it again. Though I must admit, I've never taken you for a hit it and quit it type of girl Granger." Hermione let out an annoyed huff, of course he would twist her words into something disgusting

"And here I was thinking that there was some sort of remorse in you for what you did…"

"What I did? You were the one who poured water on me in front of the entire student body."

"Oh please… it was probably a bit more than half."

He narrowed his eyes; he didn't find that funny in the least. He was still angry about that, just like with the ferret thing, people do not know how to let it alone. Of course most do not say anything to his face for fear of what he might do to them but he knew they were talking about it. He stuck his hand inside of his pocket and pulled out the beautiful wood that was Hermione Granger's wand, her emerald eyes fell on the object and she looked to him gauging his actions

"So I suppose you're expecting this back then" Hermione rolled her eyes, of course she was but just by knowing him he wasn't going to give it easily. Standing from the rock, she put her book down and faced him without saying a word, Draco only arched an eyebrow and if it wasn't for his natural born Seeker skills he might have missed it. She snapped her arm out and almost had hold of her wand but Draco pulled back at the last second and laughed "Ohh nice try Granger…"

"Stop calling me that Malfoy"

"It's your name though" she continued reaching for her wand but he continued pulling back and she decided that this was ridiculous and stopped a frown marring her face.

"If I allow you to continue calling me that then you could easily slip up and call me that in front of others. It's bad enough that you even know, I should have modified your memory" He scoffed holding the wand out for her this time showing no indication that he was, staring at him for a moment, Hermione reached out and snatched the wand away letting her surprise show on her face when he grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward

"So I guess you're going to oblivate me then?" The Gryffindor stared up at him her eyes narrowed, she really considered it but she didn't feel like wasting any more time on him so she shook her head and pushed him away from her. Draco stumbled backwards at her sudden push but smirked running a hand through his hair "Apparently not. All talk and no action as usual eh _James_?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you… 'wait till my father hears about this'" she said mocking him using his most famous quote, Draco narrowed his eyes clenching his fists not appreciating that jab in the least but Hermione pointed her wand to him taking a few cautionary steps away from him "There isn't a group of people for you to make a show for, there is no closet for you to lock me inside of and no wall to hold me against so… you really want to continue?" After a moment of a staring showdown, Draco allowed a smirk to slip across his face before straightening himself to his full height, Hermione kept her face level as she watched the transformation from the indignant brat to whatever this other side of him was. "Good" she said before gathering up her things and turning to leave.

.

.

.

.

Hermione wondered when it would be she would be face to face with some of her old friends; she walked into the Common Room Sunday after spending her time in the Library, she'd been trying her hardest to stay invisible, it was hard considering how she refused to allow her grades to be bad or to let questions go unanswered in classes not to mention, she was a Muggleborn and pretty much people were vocal about blood status these days.

"Hey you're the new girl right" she jumped startled as her path was blocked by red hair and freckles. Her eyes widened and it took everything in her not to drop her books and pull the ginger into a very tight and crushing embrace. Since she's been here she hadn't even seen the girl and now she was standing before, she reminded of her of both Harry and Ron but she refrained from any sort of recognition. But she nodded "I'm Ginny Weasley, I've seen you around a few times but I haven't been able to say anything to you."

"Mia James" she said briefly offering her a smile as she tried to move past her, she had to get away from her before she started crying.

"Yeah I know, Romilda wouldn't shut up about feeling important because she was told about you before anyone else knew about you" Hermione couldn't help but to smile, that sounded like the fifth year "Anyway, I just wanted to meet you… if you ever need anything just let me know."

"Thank you" she said with a nod of her head before dashing up to her room. Bloody hell, this was going to be harder than she thought, the tears sprang to her eyes as soon as she closed the door behind her, thank Merlin she was alone in the room. She really hoped that Harry and Ron were both okay, that they were figuring things out without her and that they were getting along especially after that huge argument they had earlier, she was depressed the entire duration of Ron's absence and when he came back she was angry with him for leaving in the first place but she hoped he and Harry would work out whatever differences they might find themselves coming too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Yay! Quick update! I was just on a roll today! This one is longer and better than Chapter 6 I think so of course read and review please. I'm not planning for it to be a drawn out story but I don't want to rush anything so we'll see... so enjoy. It's not beta'ed so if there are mistakes then my bad, I read through it a few times just to make sure but usually the writer doesn't catch all of the mistakes the first few times around.

I tried to do new line breaks that aren't the periods or the long line break but it's not showing up... how annoying.

**Disclaimer: **Same old same old, JK Rowling owns them all except Emily and Cain.

**Chapter 7**

Draco leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched the students around him hustle and bustle to get to class, he wasn't really watching them but he wasn't in a hurry so he took to holding up the stone walls.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" the deep voice startled him back into reality and he blinked glancing at his friend who joined him and he only rolled his eyes

"You're not my mother" he muttered deciding to close his eyes hoping his friend would catch his meaning and leave him alone. Blaise might not talk much but he was stubborn when he wanted to be, Draco was thankful that he usually never bothered him but now all of a sudden he was constantly staring at him, his dark eyes asking the questions his mouth never did.

"No but something is wrong"

"How observant of you Blaise"

"Well you did come into the Slytherin dorms last week…" Draco opened his eyes looking to him wondering why that even mattered but Blaise only smirked, it was faint but Draco noticed, he demanded to know why that was a problem "You're Head Boy, you don't live in the Slytherin dorms anymore and you actually slept there."

Frowning Draco realized that he did run back to his old living quarters after leaving Granger in the closet, he wasn't even thinking, he completely forgot about his status as Head Boy and the shared dorm with Padma Patil. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I'm not your mother" Blaise answered his eyes falling on the students who gave them nervous glances, both were intimidating, they both were tall Blaise a bit more muscular and broader than Draco who was a bit taller and leaner but they both held cold expressions on their faces, Blaise's dark eyes piercing and Draco's grey storms mocking.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't, just pointing out what I've noticed. You've been off since last year, and then it got worse when that new girl got here. If you're going off with her then whatever but don't be an idiot." With that, he pushed away from the wall disappearing in the crowd; Draco glared at the back of his head as he left. He knew nothing. Sure he was angry with Granger for her little ploy but nothing was going on between them, in fact more than anything he's been avoiding her or she was avoiding him. Who bloody cares! Glancing at the time, he made a face before making his way to his first class.

.

.

.

.

After running into Ginny in the Common Room, Hermione really tried to avoid her as much as possible. In fact she just didn't want to be here anymore, things were much simpler with Harry and Ron… well alright not really simpler considering the fact they were running from Snatchers often, they faced many dangers more than when they were actually in Hogwarts. Hmm, maybe that's not true either. It didn't matter; Hermione should be used to all of this by now. Against her will she found that she was thinking of a certain blond haired, grey eyed person often and it was beginning to get on her nerves!

She was the first student in her Dark Arts class, she managed to stay unnoticed by the Death Eater who ran this class but something was nagging in her gut today and she felt that it wouldn't be a good day. More and more students filed in, Emily sat next to her and Hermione gave a small smile before watching as the Death Eater joined the classroom. He had cold pale blue eyes, facial hair and short brown hair that gave him a sinister look, he wore all black and it made him look much taller and skinner than he already was but Hermione could see the hatred in his eyes as he glared at them

"Separate" It came in a loud throaty whisper. The students jumped to their feet at the command and they began pushing the desks to the back of the classroom, this has only happened twice since Hermione had been there and it was a command that everyone knew the meaning of now. The Muggleborns stood to the left of the classroom, the Purebloods to the right and the Halfbloods stood in the middle. This was "Advanced" Dark Arts, whatever that meant but a quarter of the seventh year students were in this class. The schedule was stricter than usual. Each year had to attend Muggle Studies and Dark Arts; there was no choice in the matter so when they rotated another half would go to the Carrow siblings and the other half would attend whatever other classes they had. Hermione found it ludicrous but she couldn't object at least not loudly.

Amycus Carrow stood in the front of the classroom his arms behind his back as he appraised them all, his eyes fell on the halfbloods and he sneered

"Choose a side halfbloods" Another thing she noticed he enjoyed doing, making the halfbloods who weren't Pure but weren't completely from a muggle family; choose which they would rather be associated with.

" Hardly fair Carrow, even if they did choose a side you'd still have something to say about it" a very familiar voice resounded in the classroom, Hermione turned to look at the door and couldn't help but to beam as he closed the door behind him. He was much taller than she last remembered, not as tall as Ron but maybe Harry's height, he was sporting a bruised cheek but his eyes held a fire in them that she watched kindle over the years.

"Mr. Longbottom, how nice of you to rejoin us, I see that you have made a full recovery from your last indiscretion"

"Fortunately" he said taking a stand in the group of muggleborns. Hermione felt a sense of pride, Neville certainly grew into that Gryffindor bravery that she always knew he possessed. Carrow narrowed his eyes to him once more before looking to the Halfbloods, some followed Neville's lead but the others stood in the Pureblood group but to her surprise, some of the other purebloods, mainly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came and stood with the muggleborns. This didn't happen the last two times but Neville hadn't been there, she didn't even know he was in her class, were the students looking to him these days?

"Today, we're moving on from the simple and silly hexes, today we will start with duels…" the door opened again and Draco walked inside, he didn't say a word or even look at the Professor. He tossed his bag on the desk where the others things were and at atop a desk, Carrow glared at him for a moment "Mr. Malfoy… you are not in this class at this time"

"Yeah well I figured I'd enjoy being in here more than listening to Flitwick's squeaks. So please continue" Making a sound of irritation, Carrow continued his eyes landing on green ones

"Miss. James, front and center." Hermione froze hearing her name, in all of his demonstrations she hadn't been called, she tried to not answer questions when they were asked in class but she couldn't help herself, it was in her nature but volunteering for demonstrations she kept from doing. Everyone looked at her and she took a deep breath before moving forward. Draco watched as Hermione moved forward, as far as he could tell no one recognized her yet, he felt a swell of pride that he was the one who convinced her to change her last idiotic attempt of disguise. The ebony hair and emerald eyes suited her. "And… Miss. Greengrass why don't you come forward as well" Hermione's eyes found the blue ones of Daphne Greengrass as she moved away from her friends and faced the Gryffindor.

Carrow looked between the two of them before taking a step back. "Alright Miss. Greengrass, attack. There can only be one winner"

"Wait! Aren't you ignoring the rules of a duel?" Hermione found herself asking just as Daphne raised her wand to attack, her own wand was clutched tightly in her hand but he had to know that this wasn't the way it was supposed to go

"Please James" Daphne said with a roll of her eyes "Just duel. If you haven't noticed things are different. Just because you're new doesn't mean a thing, get with the program. Expelliarmus!" Hermione understood even though she didn't want too, they were really going to have a duel right here and now… but that was alright. She was more than adequate.

Draco watched with interest as Daphne and Hermione dueled, he had to admit that Daphne was better than he ever thought, she was a fellow blonde but she seemed more or less like a bimbo so he never paid her much attention but here she was showing off. Hermione was agile he had to admit and graceful but if she won… Carrow wouldn't be praising.

Hermione grunted as her back hit the stone wall behind her. Daphne threw her back by saying spells that were a bit dangerous for a closed in setting but the students just moved out of the way and Carrow stood with amusement in his eyes.

"Protego!" she shouted, she didn't hear the spell with her blood pounding loudly in her ears but she wasn't going to let this Slytherin beat her. She and Daphne never spoke to each other but she knew of the other girl, she was always with Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. Her sister was Astoria Greengrass, yes she knew who she was but she never knew she could duel like this. Daphne smirked and closed in to deliver the final spell but Hermione quickly jumped to her feet "Avis!" Loads of yellow canaries exploded from her wand flying full force to the blonde and they began to attack her. It was a simple and harmless spell usually but Hermione made them attack once before so this wasn't anything new to her.

"Immobulus" Daphne shouted the birds stopping in midair her wand pointed but Hermione only smirked wanting to end this now

"Incarcerous" ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around the blonde causing her to fall to the ground awkwardly. They tightened, Hermione walked over to her and pulled the one that wrapped around the Slytherin's neck and lowered it to her shoulders so it wouldn't choke her. "Duel over" she muttered standing to her feet, pushing her raven curls from her face she met the eyes of Amycus Carrow who looked as if he could kill her right then and there.

"Congratulations Miss. James, you have successfully disabled your opponent." With a flick of his wrist the ropes disappeared "Thank you Miss. Greengrass" Daphne winced as the ropes disappeared and she was pulled to her feet by some dark haired boy who massaged her shoulders. Hermione nodded preparing to move back "I didn't say you may go" Everyone looked to the man as he stepped forward his wand drawn and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Sir surely you don't mean too…"

"Wand at the ready" He snapped making her jump in surprise. He was angry because she defeated another student? That was the point right? Draco watched with narrowed eyes, Carrow never liked when a Pureblood student was defeated by someone lesser than them, the point was to show the Muggleborn or Halfblood that they were beneath the rest of them. But Hermione of course had to show out. He shook his head, now things were going to get ugly. He wasn't in this class but Cain informed him how Neville Longbottom, of all people, fought diligently to be used as a target and Carrow himself sent him to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor" Hermione started but the man only laughed casting a spell but he never even moved his lips. Hermione screamed in pain as the spell clutched her bones and muscles, it felt like someone struck her with lightening. Never before had she ever felt something so painful, she fell to the ground her arms around her waist as she tried to keep herself from screaming any louder than she already was. It seemed to go on forever

"STOP!" Gasping as the pain continued to cocoon her she saw Neville standing in front of the Muggleborns "Release her! She did nothing wrong other than do what you asked! That's not fair!"

"STAY BACK LONGBOTTOM" the man hissed out his eyes never leaving the girl but Hermione stopped screaming even though the pain continued. Finally it ended and she lay there, her face still screwed up in pain, Neville ran to her side and rolled her over "I said stay back Longbottom" the man glowered but Neville ignored him. Grey eyes watched the scene, to be honest, he hated that spell and to witness it more than once was one of the worst things in the world and he felt his own body clench when she screamed out the first time.

"I uh, I don't know your name…" Neville started looking down to her; Hermione's green eyes looked to him "But I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey" he slipped his arms under her and lifted her into his arms. Carrow started to speak but he figured there was no need, that girl was new…so he could have given her the benefit of the doubt but she'd been here for almost a month now. No, no mercy. Draco watched as Neville left with Hermione, that Gryffindor with the glasses watched and moved to follow but Carrow dared her to do so and she stayed behind.

.

.

.

.

Hermione jerked suddenly in her bed, her eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

She looked to her right and saw that familiar face smiling down at her, Neville looked solemn but he smiled through it, Hermione lay silently for a moment before clearing her throat "I feel as I have been electrocuted" he tilted his head to the side and she had to remember, he was a Pureblood, he didn't know about electricity "Nevermind, it still hurts"

"Lingering effects, Madam Pomfrey said it should go away by tonight. You were under that curse a bit longer than he has done anyone"

"I don't understand why. He said we were going to duel, we dueled and I won… why should I get into trouble for that?"

Neville leaned back in his chair and frowned looking away from her. He had to explain how things were done around here, she was new so she had to understand and make the choice for herself to abide or to rebel just as he had done early on. "Well, as you can see Death Eaters run Hogwarts, You-Know-Who has control of everything and they just follow his orders. Muggleborns are considered dirt and both of the Carrows, those foul bastards, make it their personal mission to make sure the muggleborns know that and never forget it" Hermione furrowed her brow at his words

"So you're saying that because I defeated Daphne Greengrass that he felt the need to put me in my place?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes "That's just ridiculous"

"Welcome to Hogwarts." His hazel eyes appeared distant as he stared at her, for a moment Hermione didn't mind but eventually it began to make her feel slightly uneasy

"Um… Neville?" he blinked and asked her how she knew his name and she blushed "Oh um… well Carrow said your last name and I heard someone say your name together before. Wasn't hard to piece it together"

"Right"

"Is something wrong?" she winced at the random spasm that coursed through her body and he ran a hand through his short hair and shook his head

"You remind me of someone is all, I was just thinking of her and my other two friends" clearing his throat, he stood "Well I'll let you rest up; Emily stopped by and told me your name. So I'll be seeing you around Mia" she nodded and watched as he left the Hospital Wing. Hermione let out a small gasp of pain at the second spasm but attempted to allow her body to relax.

Draco stood outside of the Hospital Wing, when class dispersed he saw that Neville left both his bag and Hermione's, he took her things but left the idiot's. He had to give it to him, he was a lot braver than he used to be so he must be trying to refill Potter's shoes and that thought caused him to roll his eyes. Preposterous. During the lunch period, he skipped and went to the Hospital Wing, he hadn't seen the girl yet so he figured she must still be resting and he silently hoped no one would be there to see him. Now that he stood just outside he had to decide whether or not to go inside.

"Bloody hell" he muttered before pushing open the door and walking inside. It wasn't completely empty but no one was coherent to know he was in there visiting a Gryffindor muggleborn girl who just been tortured by a Carrow. Running a hand through his blond locks he found her bed, she looked as if she was sleeping which was good in his mind, no questions for him to answer. He sat her bag next to the bed and turned to leave

"Thank you" he turned and was met with green orbs, Hermione looked to him but he only nodded curtly before turning and leaving quickly.

.

.

.

.

Draco sat with his head on the desk, bloody hell school was just so unimportant these days, he would rather go home _You can't, don't forget your self-proclaimed mission _Damn, he forgot all about that. Just as he sat up, he saw her sit a few desks in front of him, so far they only had three classes together; this one, Advanced Potions and Advanced Charms but she was beginning to hold his attention. He told himself it was because he was trying to read her so he can figure out how to get her to tell everything. Just how he was going to do that was the main question in his mind. The short, round woman with messy brown hair walked into the room after slamming the door shut

"GET YOUR BOOKS OUT!" the students scrambled to retrieve their books from their bags "YOU KNOW THE RULES, ALREADY HAVE YOUR BOOKS ON YOUR DESK BEFORE I ENTER THE ROOM! Ten points from each house"

"Why?" the woman stopped looking surprised that someone dared to question her decisions. She turned to the culprit and grinned the look terrifying

"Ah my brother talked about you. Apparently you were insubordinate in his class yesterday"

"I did exactly as he said and dueled, clearly he's sore because I actually beat her. I wonder what would have happened if I lost because winning clearly wasn't supposed to be an option for me" Draco raised his eyebrows at her defiance. Was she trying to spend another day in the Hospital Wing? The Carrows were hardly people to play with. The woman's smile grew wider and she leaned on the desk crowding Hermione's space

"You'll come to learn that I am different from my brother girl, I am much crueler than he is. Continue to defy the rules of the school and Headmaster"

"Snape is not the Headmaster and he never will be" Hermione was angry, her feelings about losing her best friends always lingering, the feeling of Snape being Headmaster after murdering the TRUE Headmaster, Amycus Carrow using an Unforgiveable on her yesterday… it all just came out at once. "All of you have only been able to get into this school because he murdered Dumbledore! Dumbledore was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts and we all know it but apparently everyone is too scared to say it, only a few have ever stood up-"

The woman snarled "Shut your mouth mudblood before I do it for you!" Hermione flinched at the loud screech that came from the woman and her pounding heart sped up but she opened her mouth to shout a retort. Draco stood quickly from his seat and pushed the older woman backwards "Excuse me Professor… I'll handle this." He took hold of Hermione's upper arm. Grabbing her bag he pulled her from the room, Hermione stumbled after him

"Let go of me" she snapped pulling at him but he didn't. He dragged her down the corridor until they were far enough away from the classroom before releasing her "What is your problem Malfoy?"

"What is your problem _James_?" Hermione's eyes widened when he snapped her false last name and she realized what just happened and covered her face in her hands "That's right, you could have blown your cover. You're such a bloody idiot getting mad like that, you're supposed to be from another school and yet you know all of the crap that happened like you was actually here."

"Well I was…" came from the muffled reply and he rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps but Mia James wasn't so get your act together before you find yourself in trouble." He stood silently for a moment "You should tell me why you came here in the first place, what happened between you and Potter and I could-"

"No, I'm not telling you anything." Draco sighed growing annoyed at that damn answer, all she had to do was tell him the truth… not that he would actually help her considering his plans but… damn.

"Fine, doesn't matter anyway. You have made enemies with both of the Carrows so you better pay close attention to your back when you're walking around here."

.

.

.

.

Hermione sat across from McGonagall who only looked at her for a long time. Hermione shifted uncomfortably before speaking "Professor…"

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger, I wish I could do something, keep them from…"

"It's alright Professor, Neville explained it to me and though I hardly agree I understand but that doesn't mean that I'll just roll over and let them tarnish Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Harry. I lost my temper earlier that's all, Alecto Carrow just managed to get a rise out of me and it could have ruined everything but I won't be pushed around. I just can't… I still plan on rejoining Harry and Ron once I hear word about them but for now, Mia James isn't going to be invisible"

McGonagall stared to the young woman for a moment, she could see the defiance and determination in her eyes and she nodded, in all honesty, she was proud of the students who continued to stand up for their school and what they believed in. There were times when she was terribly worried because they were after all children but they made her proud and she along with the other Professors aided in whatever way they could. She smiled "And that is why you are in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw but I still want you to be careful, do not do things that will cause you to be hurt beyond healing. Do you understand Miss. Granger?"

Hermione couldn't help the smile that leapt across her face at the compliment. Ravenclaws often asked her in the past about that but she was proud to be in her house, she was a bit surprised when she was sorted but she was proud. "Yes ma'am."

She walked through the corridors, it was late but that was the only time McGonagall could spare to speak with her. After her talk with Draco she knew he was right but she didn't say that to him, he already held knowing her secret over her head, no need to give him anymore ammo to use. Speaking of the Head Boy, she tried to keep him from invading her thoughts but ever since that day in the closet he's been… _there_. Just there and it's been irritating her. No she didn't like him or anything surely but maybe it was the fact that because he knew her secret he was the only normal thing around here. He was different from when they were younger, she noticed the change last year but gave him the benefit of the doubt no matter how much Harry believed that he was up to no good. She was wrong but Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be that cold… he was a spoiled and whiny brat, always will be no matter what.

He did slightly scare her that day in the closet though, the strength and anger that rolled off of him in waves, all of it directed at her, surprising and frightening. CRASH! Hermione jumped hearing loud metal clanging, she turned seeing a statue of armor dropped its shield and she frowned. Pulling her wand from her bag, she held it tightly and continued on her way back to the towers, she was not an idiot and was not going to go and investigate but if someone was following her- well then she'd fight. The Gryffindor continued walking her senses waiting for another sound but nothing. Suddenly

"Do you know you're being followed?"

"Ugh! Will you stop showing up out of nowhere?" He smirked and walked next to her after glancing over his shoulder

"No, it's what I do best. So I can assume that you know otherwise you wouldn't be holding your wand like it's your lifeline"

"Well it is actually. What do you want? Come to see if someone has found me out yet?" Draco shook his head and explained that he was just patrolling, he heard the clatter and came to investigate thinking it was some younger years trying to meet up and do something stupid but he saw that it was just her but he also noticed a dark figure not too far away. "So you've come to protect me? Not sure if I would want you too, I can handle myself"

"Sure you can. If you could, you wouldn't have come back to Hogwarts"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the jab but inhaled slowly trying to keep her temper in check. After earlier, she was ready to explode at the smallest of insults and she was working hard to keep it under control, the entire day had been a tense one but after Transfiguration she asked if she could see Professor McGonagall and the thought of venting to the only other person whom she trusted with her secret made her feel slightly better. But the thought of someone following her wasn't comforting.

"Let that go, I know that you're fishing for answers and you're not going to get them."

They walked together in silence; Draco only deciding to walk with her because he wanted to know who the person was that was trailing behind them. Whoever it was must think that they wouldn't know but he knew. Hermione stopped before the portrait of The Fat Lady and turned to him "If you're expecting a thank you…"

"I don't need one from you." He didn't say anything else but turned to leave, Hermione making sure he was far enough away whispered the password and disappeared inside. Draco glanced over his shoulder seeing her go inside before continuing his rounds, maybe he'd come in contact with the creeper following a student. Regardless if it's Granger, no one should be following the students unless given probable cause… he clenched his fists at the thought or maybe… pfft not at all.

.

.

Review please! Much love!


	8. Author's Note: Important

Heya! I know it's been a really long time I've posted on this story. I just haven't had the time when I got back to school and what not. Not to mention, it's really hard to write something that is for others to read and I don't receive much feedback. I'm going to try and get a new chapter up once I get through with posting for my characters on my own HP forum however, I really could use the reassurance.

So quite honestly, I could use more feedback. Is anything confusing? Do you like it? I'm reaching out to the readers in hopes for faves/follows/reviews. It would be nice.

So thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/faved and etc. That was really great to see!

~True Essence


End file.
